Meal For One
by realseinwords
Summary: Story background: Arizona and Calliope split up five years ago when she got offered a job 3000 miles away and couldn't turn it down, and with Callie not being in the position to leave with Arizona it meant that they had to part. the story is set now five years after the break up with Callie telling us how she is trying to find her way back her head chef. constantly having flashback
1. Chapter 1

**Story background: **Arizona and Calliope split up five years ago when she got offered a job 3000 miles away and couldn't turn it down, and with Callie not being in the position to leave with Arizona it meant that they had to part. the story is set now five years after the break up with Callie telling us how she is trying to find her way back her head chef. constantly having flashbacks remembering how they were before all this happened and how they got here so far apart from on another.

* * *

AN: italics are flash backs

Meal for one - part one

**- FLASH BACK -**

_Callie: what yaw making baby?_

_Arizona: your favourite_

_Callie: maccyt think that any words will really explain though._

_Arizona: no silly... That pasta you like_

_Callie: ohm the stuff that you will never tell me what you put in it_

_I say as I stretch my neck to see if I can see the ingredients on the side._

_You see she is a sous chef at a restaurant in town and well, the head chef wants all of the people that work in the kitchen to come up with there own meal and the person that wins gets there meal put on the menu, and she thinks that she will mess up and as soon as she told me, I have been trying to get her to do this meal for the competition and I love it, it is thee best thing I have ever eaten in my life, I wish I could tell you what she does to it, I no there is pasta, chicken, bacon and mayo, the rest is a mystery to me._

_She gives me a playful slap on the arm._

_Callie: what?_

_Arizona: I dons in it?_

_Callie: why_

_Arizona: because I never want you to be able to make it because if you want to eat it then you will have to ask me to make it for you, so we will always have this little secret a Ari special_

_She smiled as she moved her self back to the cooker, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder_

_Callie: I love you_

_I gave her a little kiss on the cheek_

_Arizona: I love you too_

_She smiled and moved her lips to meet mine_

_Arizona: now move, I donm watching is her.._

_When she finally finished and dished up the meal and put all the pots in the sink she came over and took me into the dining room where she had set up a table with candles and soft music playing the back ground a bottle of wine, and just us, she pulled out my chair and I sat down she disappeared and came back with our meals and placed them down she locked the front door and sat down with me she poured us some wine. And raised her glass._

_Arizona: too us, and OUR meal for two_

_She leant over the table and kissed me as we clinked our glasses and enjoyed a romantic meal with no interruptions, after our meal we laid on the sofa and chatted for hours and then we made love right there and laid in each others arms all night._

**- END OF FLASHBACK -**

That was the last meal for two I had with Arizona and with anyone, that was 5 years ago, and I still miss her everyday. Maybe one day I will have her back... I get pulled back to reality by the man stood in front of me.

Waiter: Can help you

He said with a slight smile

Callie: Yes erm... Sorry in my own world there... Meal for one please


	2. Chapter 2

**Story background: **Arizona and Calliope split up five years ago when she got offered a job 3000 miles away and couldn't turn it down, and with Callie not being in the position to leave with Arizona it meant that they had to part. the story is set now five years after the break up with Callie telling us how she is trying to find her way back her head chef. constantly having flashbacks remembering how they were before all this happened and how they got here so far apart from on another.

* * *

Callie: A coke, and erm, the chefs special pasta please

Waiter: will that be all?

Callie: yes thank you very much

Waiter: your welcome, I will be back with your drink shortly

Callie: thank you very much

I smiled at him as he walked away to take my order into the kitchen and to get my drink… an before I knew it I was taking myself away into the past again lost in my thoughts sat at the table staring out of the window of the busy restaurant.

**- FLASH BACK -**

_Arizona: Callie baby you in?_

_ Callie: Yeah I'm just in the kitchen, you want anything_

_ before I knew it her arms were wrapped around my body and her lips landing just behind my ear _

_ Arizona: Only you..._

_ I took in a deep breath at her words _

_ Callie: you can have me whenever you want_

_ I spun around in her arms and crashed my lips into hers with so much love and passion, to my disappointment she pulled away rather fast but she smiled immediately and I couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind._

_ Callie: what is it?_

_ I say softly pushing away some of the stray hairs that had fallen from behind her ear _

_ Arizona: I've got something to tell you_

_ She kissed me one more time before she made her way to the fridge and pulled two bottles of beer out opening them and handing one to me.. I just stare at her speechless_

_ Callie: well tell me then_

_ Arizona: my dish won and it's going to be the chefs special at the restaurant, and they gave me a promotion so I will be earning more, and hopefully we can get that apartment we were looking at._

_ She smirked a little as if it was no big deal but I put my beer down and ran and jumped in her arms, my legs wrapped around her waist as she stumbled back slightly into the wall as I kissed her rapidly over and over_

_ Sophie: I..*Kiss*...Knew... *Kiss*...you... *Kiss*...could... *Kiss*...do... *Kiss*...it... *Kiss*...I... *Kiss*...love...*Kiss*...You..._

_ I kissed her one more time a lot more passionately as she spun us around so that my back was pushed against the wall... She rocked herself into me and it made me moan a little into her mouth._

_ Arizona: I love you… I love you so much…. I love you Calliope… god I love you_  
_ She stuttered between the kisses _

**- END OF FLASHBACK -  
**  
Waiter: here you go, your meal will be out in 10 minutes

Callie: thank you very much, erm by any chance do you know what the pasta contains?

Waiter: chicken is the main ingredient everything else is a mystery, she is very secretive

Callie: She?

Waiter: Yes our head chef is female

Callie: by any chance could I get her name

I played with the top of my glass just wishing that it will be her name that is said

Waiter: her name is Annabelle

Callie: thank you

After 10 minutes he came back to the table with my meal I ate it, it wasn't the same, I wasn't happy, it was nice, but it wasn't the same. One day I will find it, one day I will taste it, one day I will find her….

One day, it wont just be a meal for one  
One day, it will be a meal with her  
One day, hmm… until then

Meal for one it will be, I pay the bill and I make my way back to the hotel, I've been here for 3 months and it is always me sat there asking for a simple thing is a shy and nervous voice

Meal for one

This has to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story background: **Arizona and Calliope split up five years ago when she got offered a job 3000 miles away and couldn't turn it down, and with Callie not being in the position to leave with Arizona it meant that they had to part. the story is set now five years after the break up with Callie telling us how she is trying to find her way back her head chef. constantly having flashbacks remembering how they were before all this happened and how they got here so far apart from on another.

* * *

The Plaza hotel - New York... that's where I am... sat in my room staring out the window from the sofa... Wrapped up in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate in my hands... I was supposed to have gone home weeks ago... I only came for a quick visit with work... Gave them some excuse about the new office saying that I would have to stay here longer... That was a lie... Just because of a chance meeting...

**- FLASHBACK -**

In the airport waiting in line to check in... I couldn't wait to get home... Gosh there has been a lot of organizing and _paper work... I just want my own bed... as empty as it always feels it's mine... in the big apartment that I share with nobody but myself... _

_ Passenger: Can this go any fucking slower_

_ I hear from somebody at the front of the check in Que.. 'That voice sounds familiar' I shake of the fort and get back to checking that I have everything that I need... Passport, tick..._

_ Passenger: Well, what is this country coming to, did I re…_

_Cut of by the person stood next to him_

_ Female passenger: Shh Colonel... The plane won't leave any sooner_

_Colonel? Did I hear that right? No it can't be... I moved my head around the people in the Queue... I'm at the back I cant really see I lean a little further I almost lose my balance, _

_ Callie: OH MY GOD IT IS YOU_

_ Okay not only did I say that out loud but I also said it loud enough for him to hear.. I know that because I see him charge towards me_

_ Colonel: So it is still you then_

_ he rages at me pointing his finger in my face_

_ Callie: W-what?_

_ Was about all I could manage, as I see Barbara pull on his arm_

_ Barbara: Common before you get us in trouble_

_ she mouthed the word 'sorry' too me as she pulled him away_

_ Callie: What do you mean it's still me... _

_I say as my feet Independent of my body started to follow their direction... why? I doesn't fucking know but they did... And here I go I've just pulled on his coat_

_Colonel: Don't act like you don't know, that's why you're here _

_He screamed turning to face me..._

_Colonel: You always did have a hold on her_

_Security guard: sir were going to have to ask you to calm down_

_He said as he stepped between the three of us_

_Colonel: Why should I?_

_Security Guard: Please step this way sir_

_He said as he started to lead Colonel off in the opposite direction... My mind was in turmoil what the hell did he mean then I looked up and I saw Barbara trialling behind... I ran up to her... I don't know why but I did _

_Callie: Wait, Barbara please, what did he mean_

_Barbara: Oh come off it Sophie we know that your the reason she is... is..._

_Callie: GAY!_

_I screamed I know I shouldn't I felt like a teenager all over again, that was a long time ago now... her face crested at my words and I realised I wanted information form her I shouldn't be arguing with her I saw her turn to follow the guard to find the Colonel.. I placed my hand on her shoulder _

_Callie: I'm sorry I am... please what did you mean_

_ Barbara: Oh... She wasn't lying..."_

_All of a sudden she seemed to take an interest in her feet_

_Callie: Please Barbara... what have I missed? _

_Barbara: Arizona... she's here in New York... she said you didn't know... she got a job offer... we thought you knew, you were still in contact I... I'm... I..._

_Security guard: Ma'am can you come with me, your husband is asking after you_

_Barbara: Sorry_

_She turned and walked away with the security guard_

_Callie: Where is she?_

_I shouted out but it was too late she'd turned the corner she couldn't hear me, and even if she could I doubt she would tell me _

_ Callie: she's here_

**- END OF FLASH BACK -**

That was it... all I needed to drop all, I had to find her again, and I had no choice... This is the one, I can't pass up that chance, not when she's all I ever wanted... so here I sit... in my hotel, tired alone, and wishing that maybe just maybe I would have found her by now.. But no... I'm supposed to go home in 3 weeks, 14 days, 42 meals..

But only 3 places I haven't eaten at in the whole city... I've eaten at all the restaurant's big, small, fancy, dead beat, only 3 more places, and I have made a promise to myself, that if I don't find her.. I bury her in my past... i leave and i start a new life... 3 more places, 3 more meals, 3 more chances.. 3 more lives... thats it and then i'm done, i go home either having found her... and put her back in my life... or without her..

Forever.

Meal for one... it's not so bad. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Story background: **Arizona and Calliope split up five years ago when she got offered a job 3000 miles away and couldn't turn it down, and with Callie not being in the position to leave with Arizona it meant that they had to part. the story is set now five years after the break up with Callie telling us how she is trying to find her way back her head chef. constantly having flashbacks remembering how they were before all this happened and how they got here so far apart from on another.

**AN: **I have noticed that a lot of comments people are a little confused by the story I'm very sorry i didn't put in a note at the beginning of the story for every one that is reading this story, I'm afraid this is an already written story.. well half of it anyway. I have a very clear idea where this is going and as of yet this story is not going to be in Arizona's point of view but I promise if you stay patient and continue reading you will get to see more of Arizona's part in the story. I have added a little description to the beginning of all the chapters now hopefully this well help? i hope so, please enjoy the next instalment, thank you for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Here I am in another restaurant, about to eat another meal... I don't know what it is about this place but I don't like it.. It's very dark and airy... but any who... there's the waiter.

Callie: table for one please

Waiter: right this way ma'am

he started to walk me to the table.

Callie: I hear there's a great pasta dish here?

**- FLASHBACK -**  
_  
_Callie_: come on babe the taxi's here, I shout out looking out the window at the taxi trying to hurry her along.__Arizona__: You shouldn't rush perfection._

_She said as I turn form the window catching her taking the last few steps into the living room. _

Callie_: Wow... just_

_I swallow hard as I was her coming towards me my focus moving from her slender legs that look six feet long up along the side of her body, the dress hugging brilliantly drawing attention to all the right places in a conservative way, as my eyes are brought to her lips and finally rest on her eyes, those crystal blue, stop my heart eyes. as she pecks me on the lips letting it linger for a slight moment before pulling away and making her way out of the front door, me rooted to the spot mesmerized by her I know she noticed that I wasn't following as she popped her head back in the door a short while later. _

_Arizona__: You coming Calliope?_

using the term to provoke a burring heat inside we with a wink, _she then smiled that smile of hers, gosh and I thought I was weak at the knees before, I could collapse when she smiles like that, I take a deep breathe to regain my self and mange to put one foot in front of the other taking me closer to her, so close that I could feel her hurried breath on my face as I griped the back of her neck in my hand, I kissed her, I kissed her hard, I kissed her with tongue and I kissed her with all the passion I could muster. she looked so stunning, I just had to, and why wouldn't I, you've seen her right that blonde that one that owns my heart, I had to pull away remembering there was somewhere that we had to be, although the fort of calling this whole night off to take her upstairs and have my wicked way with her certainly was very tempting the longer I kissed her. _

Callie_: come on before I get carried away_

___I said biting my lips keeping my eyes locked with hers as I pull the door closed behind me. To my disappointment I had to look away to turn around and lock the door although it didn't escape me to give her a quick peck before I did. I felt two hands snake around me and her chin rest on my shoulder I could feel her breath on my skin again, but I managed to control my self until I heard the words_

_Arizona__: Get carried away... I want you_

_A voice so husky, adoring, meaningful and passionate all at the same time. God help me I just melted into her arms, my head dropped back onto her shoulder as she took the opportunity to kisses along my jaw line. I placed my hand on her head gripping her hair as she kissed again; I pulled her closer to my neck._

Callie_: I want you too_

_I say feel myself loosing will power, but I couldn't care less_

_*Beep Beep*_

Callie_: Arghhh... _

_I gripped her hair and pulled at it slightly to move her away from my neck I turned my face to look at her and I was met by a cheeky smile _

_Arizona__: We should stay_

_I pecked her lips._

Callie: _But we have to go_

_I say pulling out of our embrace and getting in the car_

_Arizona__: you know if you want to get laid tonight you don't have to take me out._

_I giggled at her comment and that cheeky glint in her eye as she leans in and lands a peck on my exposed collar bone._

Callie_: Mmmm.. I see... and I think I might still; the night is young Miss Robbins_

_We claimed into the taxi somewhat reluctantly but never the less I was taking her out, and as much as I wanted to take her and tell the driver to stop and take us back home, I couldn't._

_Taxi driver: 6.40 please_

_I handed the man $10 and stepped out of the car bringing __Arizona__ with me_

_Arizona__: Why are we here?_

T_hat look of confusion... so damn cute..._

Callie_: I hear there's a great pasta dish here?_

_She smiles at me, ohh that smile again last time she did that we almost did... THAT_

_I pulled her inside and stood at the entrance, there's that look she wants to kiss me, and who am I to deny her needs? she places her lips on mine so warm so soft so loving and as we pull away looking at each other and smiling, giggling a little we hear it, as if on Queue_

_Everyone: SURPRISE!_

_She turned her head to look at the people back at me shock on her face evident, then back at them trying to fathom who she recognized I guess. Then trying to figure out what they were there for_

_'For me?' she mouthed at me, I just nodded slightly and lent my lips to her ear_

Callie_: Congrats on becoming head chef beautiful_

___I kissed her again and let go of her hand to embrace the people who were coming to greet us and congratulate Arizona, I left her to bask in the sea of well wishes as I went to claim us both a drink at the bar. I grabbed two glasses of wine off the bar and looked over at my girl, she looked so happy so beautiful, that smile on her face, it dropped for a second as she started to look for someone, and then she found them in her sight. Me. That's who she was looking for. 'Thank you' she mouthed, I raised one of the glasses to her signifying that it was hers, I don't know what she said to get away from the people who were surrounding her but, I saw her start to make her out of the crowd of loved ones and making her way to me. THEE loved one... and boy did I know it... and she knew I felt just the same. She stepped to me and took the glass planting her lips on mine again, not that I'm complaining. _

_Arizona__: Someone is defiantly getting laid tonight_

_She whispered at me. _

_Arizona__: Come and be with me, I want you by my side... _

Callie_: I like the sound of that_

_Arizona__: good _

_She smiled at me and kissed me once more before we made our way back into the middle of the sea of people_

**- END OF FLASHBACK -**

Waiter: Yes the chefs special

Callie: what is in it?

Waiter: Chicken, bacon homemade mayo & some special additions

Callie: any ideas?

Waiter: No Blondie is very particular, even hides from view when making it?

Callie: From the kitchen staff?

Waiter: From everyone, it's an open plan kitchen

He pointed to the direction of the people busying themselves preparing food

Callie: Which one is...?

Waiter: There

He pointed at a door for the walk in fridge that was opening; I saw the blue eyes and the blonde hair, even though most of it was covered with the hat...

Yes there in full view for everyone to see... The head chef, the one that will be making my special... I saw deep blues and felt a pang of pain as my heart rate slowed coming to reality... After the build up my body taking time to calm it's self. Shaky breaths left my mouth as I stated my order to the kind waiter.

Callie: I'll ha-have the pasta please

My eyes looking down watching my hands fidget with the placemat at my table I couldn't look up. The way I was feeling I couldn't do anything but continue to fidget and stare at the table top.

Callie: and a glass of wine please

The waiter leaned into my ear and whispered quietly, as not to keep in trouble or get caught talking about another member of staff.

Waiter: Beautiful right?

He said a little too excited, I looked back in the kitchen

Callie: Yes... yes he is.

Waiter: and his all mine :)

He smiled at me as he waved at his boyfriend.

Damn.

Two more meals for one to go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Story background: **Arizona and Calliope split up five years ago when she got offered a job 3000 miles away and couldn't turn it down, and with Callie not being in the position to leave with Arizona it meant that they had to part. the story is set now five years after the break up with Callie telling us how she is trying to find her way back her head chef. constantly having flashbacks remembering how they were before all this happened and how they got here so far apart from on another.

**AN:** I'm sorry to say guys that i'm probably not going to be able to update over the weekend... so this will have to keep you going but this is the longest chapter so far just over 2000 words. I'd like to say a huge thank you, to everyone reading and following this story. Finally thank you for all the lovely comments..

* * *

So here I am in the last place, the last place on my list. It's next door to the hotel you know one of the business type places… I know what your thinking, what happened to the other place? Well what happened was they didn't have a single pasta dish, so I didn't stay, so here I am at the last place on my list, and I still have 2 weeks left here... But there we go, I don't know why I got fed up of waiting around, at one point I was visiting 3 places a day, I want her, I want to see her again. I was waiting to be seated and I saw the waiter walk over to me, here we go... I get to see that look of sorrow in his eyes when I ask him.

Callie: Table for one please

Waiter: Right this way

I followed him, I didn't see that look because he looked down before I finished speaking, but its okay I understand, it looks sad, lonely, pathetic, like why didn't I just eat at my hotel, why didn't I invite someone with me, why did I even leave my room, but I'll be laughing when I take her in my arms and the story gets told, then it wont be sorrow in his eyes. It will be envy and joy. Joy? Hell yeah because I made my fairy tale happen, I thought for my girl!

Waiter: Here's a menu for you, if I can get you anything or you would like to hear the specials please call me over.

Sophie: Actually could I hear the specials right away please?

Stretching my neck a little to see the fiery haired mans' name off his badge unsuccessfully.

Waiter: Yes madam, we have soup of the day - tomato, pie of the day - chicken and veg, Omelette - with any filling and finally a steak melt.

Callie: No pasta dishes at all?

Waiter: There is on the menu ma'am

Callie: Thank you, I'm afraid I won't be eating here this evening.

Waiter: May I ask why?

Callie: I'm looking for my ex; she won't be here because there's no pasta special.

Waiter: How do you know?

Callie: You don't have time for the story; you have work, but thank you for taking an interest.

Waiter: Well I do have the time if you want to talk about it, I know we've only just met; you were my last table, if your not staying I'm free to go.

Callie: To be honest talking about this really would get it off my chest. But I don't even know you surely you don't want to listen to my tale. He looked at me with a sly smile and simply replied.

Waiter: Okay give me 5, and I will be right with you, if you don't mind could we go somewhere else I'd feel bad on the other staff.

Callie: Sure I'm staying next door; meet you in the bar in the lobby?

Waiter: Yeah sure, I'll see you soon

I walked away feeling a little bit silly knowing that I'm about to bear all to a stranger, but I haven't spoke to anyone about this in a long time. My family refused to let me talk about it, knowing that it will only make me sad, and I've never really been through the whole story before, I guess the ear of a stranger is just what you need sometimes, someone who wont judge, just listen and give you comfort and take your side or to you you're wrong because they aren't afraid to upset you. Maybe I needed someone with an objective view. Someone to tell me I'm crazy, or stupidly romantic. Either way I said I would talk to the man, so talk to him I will.

I walked into the lobby bar. I hadn't been in here since I got here, it's quite nice. I looked around and then someone came over to me.

Waitress: Can I get you a table?

Callie: Yeah table for one… erm no table for two please

I giggled at my little mistake as I was so used to eating alone, this man would be the first table for two I've shared in five years. God it's strange to think about it like that.

Waitress: That's fine will you be eating with us or not?

Callie: Erm, I'm not too sure, I don't know if my friend will be eating or not.

Waitress: Well how about I place you on the table just over there with the sofa's that way you are close to the bar, but will still be able to order food if that's what you chose?

Callie: Thank you that would be perfect.

Waitress: Alright then, follow me please.

She walked me over to the table

Waitress: Last food orders at midnight, I know it's late but with all of the business meetings it has to be done, the specials menu will change at 8 as we have two chef's and they each have their own, would you like me to get your drink orders or will you be getting your own tonight?

Callie: I can get my own to make it easier for you

Waitress: Okay well, if you change your mind collar me over, we are pretty quiet so it will give me something to do and when you go to the bar I will need your room number if you are having it on a tab, or your table number.

Callie: Thank you very much, and if you don't mind could I ask the time

Waitress: Its twenty past seven. Can I get your first drink?

Sophie: I'll just have a large coke please, room 1104

Waitress: Anything else

Sophie: No thanks… oh wait actually my friend just arrived… Over here... What you drinking

Waiter: A pint please

Waitress: I'll be back with your drinks

Callie: Sorry I don't even know your name...

Waiter: Owen

Callie: Calliope, but PLEASE call me Callie.

Waitress: There you go, just call me over if you want some food

Callie: Thanks, yeah I will do

Owen: So come on then tell me this story

Callie: Okay but do you know what you've let yourself in for

Owen: Hit me with it Callie

He said as he pulled off his jacket and lent into the sofa taking a sip of his drink. I told him how we met, about her job, the last meal, the party, her promotion to chef, then to head chef, everything, I had been talking to him for a good half hour and I was getting to the part he wanted to hear the most, how I knew she would have her pasta dish on the menu wherever she worked.

- FLASHBACK -

Callie_: Hey baby, I'm home___

_Arizona: In here Callie_

_She shouted from the kitchen so I made my way into there to see the sides filled with bowls, dishes and anything else you could think of that you cook with, she had it out, the kitchen was a state to say the least_

Callie_: Wow... What's happened in here___

_Arizona__: I'm cooking__... well I'm baking___

_She said taking her hands out of the bowl that she was creating the mix for bread in, flour and margarine all over her hands as she looked at me, flower on her face and smiled like a child, I couldn't help but giggle._

Callie_: You look so cute.___

_She got back to what she was doing and I dumped my back and coat. I walked myself behind her placing my hands around her waist and kissing her cheek then leaning my chin on her shoulder._

_Arizona__: Good day beautiful___

Callie_: It just got a lot better___

_She turned her head to kiss me, I obliged and then she turned her attention back to the bowl_

Callie_: What you making bread for baby?___

_Arizona: I've been told that they want me to leave a signature dish at there place because they don't want me to leave, I'm the best head chef they ever had. So I'm doing homemade bread and that special soup you like._

Callie_: Sounds good, never gunna give up that pasta ayy?___

_Arizona__: Well no, I'll always consider that mine and yours___

Callie_: But everyone eats it___

_Arizona__: Yeah but it's still ours. It was the first thing I ever cooked you and it was YOU who told me to put it up for the menu so its you who got me where I am. So it will always be ours and I'll take it with me wherever I go.___

Callie_: What about the new place, are they going to let you put it on the special there?___

_Arizona__: Ahh well I wanted to tell you, you remember Marco, well, where ever he goes he puts it in his contract that one of his dishes has to be on the special board and that only he can make it because he refuses to give up the ingredients.___

Callie_: So you're going to do that with your new place?___

_Arizona__: No... well yeah… but I'll do it wherever I end up working, I don't know it's just nice to think that it's my dish and that no one else can cook it and that if I have it on the specials list then people will come to eat where I work if they enjoy it enough___

_She turned her head and pecked my cheek once more. _

Callie_: I'd go round every restaurant in the world to find that pasta.. It's yummy.___

_I pecked her lightly and slapped her bum as I walked away to get a drink catching her watching me walk away._

Callie_: Knead your bread___

_Arizona__: What as well as you___

Callie_: You cutie _

- FLASHBACK OVER -

Owen: Oh okay that explains that

Waitress: More drinks?

Callie: Large white wine please, stick it on my room

Owen: No you don't I'll get these... So that's a large white wine, a pint and one for you.…

He paused waiting for her name

Waitress: Cristina

Owen: And one for yourself please Christina

Christina: I really can't

Owen: Don't give me that I work next door doing just this, take the drink have it when you get off

He winked at her and handed her $100 bill

Callie: A charmer then ay

She came back quickly

Owen & Callie: Thank you

Christina: Can I get you anything else?

Owen: Actually after all this talk of food I'm starving, what about you Cal?

Callie: I could eat

Cristina: What will you be having

Owen: Well I think we will both have the chefs special please, the pasta dish

Callie: That's all I've eaten since I got here

Owen: One more wont hurt then

Callie: True

Cristina: Is that everything?

Owen: Yes thanks

Cristina: On the room?

Callie: Yes

Owen: No

He said handing Cristina more money

Callie: Hey, I'll get that

Owen: Come on Callie your telling me your life story the least I can do is buy you a late dinner.

Callie: Okay okay, but before I leave I want to return the favour okay.

Owen: I think I can allow that… so where were we

Callie: She just told me about the special..

Owen: So do you want to carry on, how did she end up here, why are you here now, and how did it end?

Callie: Well there's a fair bit more to that story some of it simple some of it not so simple,

Owen: You gunna tell me then.

Callie: Just going to freshen up, so do me a favour get her number before I get back, or both of your eyes will pop out of your head.

I giggled giving him a playful slap on the arm while passing him to go to the bathroom. He giggled too as I made my way across the lobby.

I'm glad it's not a meal for one tonight.  
Stopped me thinking about the fact that, that was the last restaurant on my list.

Damn!


	6. Chapter 6

**Story background: **Arizona and Calliope split up five years ago when she got offered a job 3000 miles away and couldn't turn it down, and with Callie not being in the position to leave with Arizona it meant that they had to part. the story is set now five years after the break up with Callie telling us how she is trying to find her way back her head chef. constantly having flashbacks remembering how they were before all this happened and how they got here so far apart from on another.

**AN: **Thanks everyone who is still reading, always very happy to hear the feed back, i have gotten myself a Beta now so hopefully it will be an even more enjoyable read.. thanks

* * *

Callie: Don't drool its not polite

I say as I tap Owen's arm on the way back from the toilet almost mirroring the way I did on my out. He looked at me with a sideways grin and took a sip of his drink looking of to Cristina again as I placed myself opposite to him. Once more, I notice him trailing her every move as she takes some other peoples orders.

Owen: What? I-I wasn't doing anything

A chuckle escaped his lips as I lifted my eyebrow at his response.

Callie: You know what you were doing

Nodding his head with admittance taking one more sip of his drink he smiled a broad smile as Cristina caught his eye once more.

Owen: So you going to… Oh thanks Cristina

Trailing off half way through his sentence as Cristina came to give him his food - a bowl of pasta and a small plate with some homemade garlic bread on.

Cristina: You're welcome Owen

She left the table to go and get Callie's dish.

Callie: So I assume you got her number while I was away then?

I gave him a wink and he just smiled back softly nodding his head up and down in response to my question

Callie: I think she likes you

Owen: Whys that?

I leaned in and whispered my next words as I could see cristina heading in our direction with my plate of food.

Callie: Because, and you of all people should know this, you're supposed to serve the lady at the table first. So you either have bigger boobs than me (I jigged them in my hands to emphasize) or she likes you.

Cristina placed my food down in front of me and I smiled in thanks

Cristina: Would you like pepper and palmersan?

Callie & Owen: Please.

Owen: I think your right I think she likes me

He said with a confident smile

Cristina: Say when

Owen: When

Callie: That's fine thank you

Owen: So this story, are you going to tell me more or do I have to beat it out of you?

I rolled back my head and laughed as I took my fork out of it's cloth casing, plunging it into the pasta. I layed the cloth along my knee, picked up a fork full of food and brought it close to my lips. I was just about to place it in my mouth when

Owen: OH MY GOD

Came the shout from his mouth full of pasta. I dropped my fork into the bowl, grabbed my purse and slapped Owen for the third time this evening around the top of his arm as fast and hard as I could from where I was seated.

Owen: OUCH!

Callie: SHHHHHHHHH

Owen: What on earth did you do that for?

Callie: Because everyone in the room just looked at us!

With a whisper he lent in

Owen: Sorry but it's the best thing I swear I've ever tasted!

Callie: Well.. Not everybody in the entire universe needed to know!

Owen: Sorry

He chuckled at me as he continued to eat his food. I took a piece of garlic bread and nibbled at it until I was confident there would be no more outbursts and could carry on with my meal peacefully. Placing some of the pasta on my fork, I looked over to Owen hungrily eating his meal. I pulled up the fork full of food and smelt the armours coming from the dish.. Without realising it in that moment it smelt oh so familiar.. I placed the fork in my mouth very slowly pulling the food into my mouth with my teeth. I closed my eyes and I took the first bite. It felt like I was going in slow motion. I found myself chewing on pasta yet again only this time the chicken was juicy and almost sweet, the pasta was perfectly al dente. Then I found my taste buds become acquainted with its beautiful sauce, almost instantly I snapped my eyes open and without even noticing I rose to my feet.

Owen: What, where are you—

Before he could finish his sentence and without even realising I was running across the restaurant towards the kitchen door.. I couldn't believe it, could she of been here the entire time without me even knowing. How did I not pass her on the way in and out, am I getting ahead of myself? I'm probably just wishing it was her. BANG. THUD.

Callie: ouch!

Cristina: I'm sorry Callie you can't go in there.

Without me realising Owen was behind me and he slowly pulled Cristina out from in front of me.

Owen: Leave her, if this is what I think it is please leave her, she needs this.

Cristina: But I can get in tro-

Owen: Trust me I'll tell you the story

In the background somewhere I hear their conversation as I took a few steps forward and was then all of a sudden rooted to the spot. All my adrenaline left me, I can hear my heart I my ears and there was a lump in my throat.

Cristina: But she's not allowed in there

Owen: I know but she's not going in, look

Owen had pointed in my direction and turned Cristina to look at me. I was stood at the door of the kitchen. I was frozen, my arms wrapped around my own waist and I suddenly felt cold. Looking through the circle window in the door I searched for a face a movement, something, anything to indicate it was her, I was sure it was. Then true to my thoughts I see it, I see a body covered with chef whites still somehow showing of the curve of her hips. A chef hat with a few loose beautifully blonde curls being bound by a hair net.. There must be music playing because she's dancing around the kitchen and singing, she gets the words wrong and smiles at herself. I go weak at the knees that smile I remember and I remember being the one to put that there once. What am I doing? What if someone else puts that smile there now? What am I doing? Why am I here? She will never want to see me its been too long, I left it too late, she probably has someone new. God look how beautiful she is, its like a day hasn't past. I should leave. I don't deserve to mess her life up like this. I don't deserve to just turn up and hope she wants to see me., who am I kidding she wont want to see me I broke her heart I left her, I let her go, I didn't stand up for her. I convinced my self to walk away and then it happens I see them I really see them. Crystal blue beautiful amazing eyes. The eyes that stop my heart. The eyes that saw more of me than any others have and I believe ever will. Those are the eyes that beckoned me and before I could stop myself I pushed the door remembering how I was never brave enough to do it last time.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Callie: Oh my god baby that's fantastic, when do you go? When does it start?_

_Arizona: In 4 weeks but I, there's something I need to tell you_

_Callie: What baby?_

_I said with a kiss on her lips then walking over to the fridge to grab us both a few beers. Opening them and then passing it to her I noticed a sad look in her eye, I snaked my arms around my girl with a megawatt grin on my face._

_Callie: Why do you look so sad? You just got the chance of a lifetime_

_Arizona: It's in Australia and I'll be gone for 6 months and if I win-_

_Callie: When you win_

_Arizona: IF I win Calliope, IF._

_She said with a scolding look_

_Arizona: If I win then that means, well ill be out there indefinitely at least five years_

_Calliope: Annnnnnd?_

_I said wondering what she was trying to get at. I looked over to her as she avoided my gaze now seeming to be very interested in her shuffling feet more than the conversation. I didn't get it, she should be happier than she has ever been. She should be proud; excited she's about to move a million miles away and live her dream. She will be in one of the biggest cooking competitions with the biggest prizes. She'd have money, suppliers and a restaurant of her own. How could she possibly not be excited? She will get to leave everything behind and start fresh. There it is. It's clicked in my very silly little head._

_Arizona: I don't know, I don't… how do I erm.. I don't know how to say it… to ask it?_

_She questioned herself, I find this so cute she's pacing back and forth ranting or rather mumbling this rant to herself, rubbing her temples as if I'm not even here… I don't like to see her having such an inner struggle but I don't know what I can do._

_Callie: Well you know I'm coming right?!_

_I don't think that she heard me, or if she did, her mind just ignored it and carried on the way she was going. As the mumbling and pacing continued._

_Arizona: We could try long distance, but that never works, but I love you Callie so surely we should try. Then if we try and fail then that will just hurt more. You'll never be able to come and see me though. Then again you're rich, well your families rich so you might be able to come and see me more. Will you be needed at the company more now though, I just don't know what to do… why can't you just come. No you don't want to come. You have too much here to do. Does your fathers' company have a bunch of offices in Australia? Could he build some? Would he want to? Oh god I should just turn it down I don't need to go. I need you calliope… calliope?_

_As Arizona was mumbling away to her self I had taken it upon myself to go into the living room and stared looking for tickets of the flight that she was on. Getting out my passport and checking it was in date and checking that I would be able to get a visa. As I heard her question where I was, I called her over and she came and sat right by me. Looking at the screen she was first puzzled as to what it was that I was doing, when she saw the visa application and my passport it started to click._

_Callie: So am I buying this ticket?_

_She jumped on top of me placing kisses quickly and many all over my face._

_Arizona: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES_

_She squealed between each kiss as though I had just made her the happiest girl in the world when she should have been focusing on the fact that she just got her chance at her dream competition, I was so proud of her. There was never a second thought in my mind about whether I would go or not to me it was just a given I can afford to. I can support us. I can get us an apartment to call home out there. I could ask my dad if I could have a few years out of the family business and then when Arizona wins and opens her own restaurant we could live off that money and I could convince daddy to open a branch in Australia that I could run. There would be no problems with that. Mum would talk him around._

_That night we made love and I awoke to breakfast in bed off my beauty. The next week flew by and I realised that I still hadn't been to speak to my father. Shit, we are supposed to get on a flight in 2 weeks and 4 days. So without hesitation and a big smile on my face I drove over to my daddy's offices to speak to him._

_I arrived at his office and hoped that he would be pleased and happy for my adventure. I hoped that he would be okay with me going to Australia with Arizona to help her follow her dreams. I hoped that he wouldn't mind that I wanted to step out of the business for a while, he's always been very understanding as far as I am concerned, he loves me. When I came out to him after a few hiccups he really has been so supportive. I hope he understands. I get snapped out of my thought as I hear his office door click open._

_Callie: Hey daddy_

_Carlos: Hey sweetheart, come on in._

_He smiled gesturing for me to walk into his office taking me in for a quick hug and kiss on my forehead as I walked by. We both sat down._

_Carlos: Are you okay calliope?_

_Callie: Yes daddy, erm, there's something I need to talk to you about…_

_I proceeded to tell him about Arizona's chance and how I wanted to go with her, he seemed fine with everything. He was happy to let me take a step back. I left his office feeling amazing and went somewhere that id been wanting to go for a year now. The beautiful jewellers on the corner of mine and Arizona's street. She had been stopping next to it and looking at one ring in particular every time we passed and it was beautiful and I knew it would be perfect. I can ask her as she makes it through the initial round of the competition. I will be perfect._

_I walked into the shop, pointed to the ring I wanted and within moments I had left with the ring in the bottom of my bag safely hidden away. Somewhere I knew Arizona would never look and when the time was right id sneak it into our luggage and know that it will be waiting when it's the right time to ask her to marry me. As soon as I got home I noticed that the house was quiet and Arizona was out so I thought that I would be able to hide the ring in the suit case, which I did. I couldn't help myself. I wanted it to be there and safe and ready for when the time was right._

_The next day I got a call off my father to go back and see him. It was urgent so I did.. I was in his office when all of a sudden he seemed to fly into somewhat of a rage._

_Carlos: What do you think you are doing Calliope?_

_Callie: What daddy?_

_Carlos: $15,000 in a jewellery store?!_

_Callie: Well let me explain_

_Carlos: I think I can guess Calliope, you thought that because I said you could fly off to Australia with your girlfriend and take a few years out that you would ask her to marry you. Then get married and have kids on my money all the while knowing that you wouldn't be coming back here at all and spending the family money to support you._

_Callie: No daddy that's not it_

_Carlos: I'm disappointed in you Calliope I thought I knew you better than this, I thought you would come to me if you wanted to get married. I would have given you your grandmothers ring, why didn't you tell me, our relationship was never like this, it would break your mothers heart if she couldn't see you get married. Do you know what that would do to her? It would kill her… Well you can have your wish you can go be with her._

_Callie: Arizona! Daddy! She has a name._

_Carlos: I don't care for that nonsense._

_Callie: Daddy, please._

_Carlos: No Calliope, I've frozen your accounts, all of it. If you want to remain part of this family and the family money and business you can take that ring back tonight and when I see the money back in the account in 3 days you can go to Australia. When you get back you may ask for your grandmothers ring and ask HER to marry you then. I will not have her take you away from us._

_Callie: And if I don't?_

_Carlos: You are cut off, for good._

_Callie: I always planned to stay apart of the business but Arizona IS my family._

_Carlos: And us? We are nothing?_

_Callie: Don't put words into my mouth._

_Carlos: This is your mistake, you walk away with that ring it will be all you have left._

_Callie: I will have Arizona_

_Carlos: You could have had both if you were honest_

_Callie: I never lied to you daddy you lied to me. Lied when you said that I was your all that you would love me no matter what and support me unconditionally. You lied daddy not me. I just didn't tell you something._

_Carlos: I hope you make the right choice Calliope_

_Callie: I already have._

_I threw down all of my cards and money that was in my purse and walked away, knowing that I didn't need him or any of them as long as I had Arizona. I made my way home to talk to Arizona and tell her that I was leaving the business for her, leaving the money and that we could go and be happy together._

_Arizona: Hey Calliope is that you?_

_I heard from upstairs as I walked in the door_

_Callie: Yes it is what are you doing?_

_Arizona: Just checking everything in the case again._

_Almost without thinking I ran upstairs just as she was about to put her hand in the pocket where I had hid the ring and screamed_

_Callie: NO!_

_It came out harsher than I had meant. But what could I do, if she found it the surprise would be ruined. I never was very good at things like this, the 3 years we have been together I think I only really surprised her once with the party when she got the promotion to head chef. Shit the look on her face I need to say something. I think I'm just going to have to tell her everything,_

_Arizona: Why are you shouting at me?_

_Callie: We need to talk_

_Shit that didn't sound good that sounded really bad. By the look on her face she thinks something horrible is going to happen, the colour in her face drained._

_Callie: No its er, its nothing bad… well not too bad._

_I was nervous and jittery. This didn't sound great at all._

_Arizona: What is it?_

_Callie: My father called me back today_

_Arizona: And?_

_Callie: Well it's a long story but basically he gave me an ultimatum_

_Arizona: Well what, what was it?_

_Callie: It's so hard to explain_

_Arizona: He was so supportive yesterday.. What did he say? Did you do something?_

_Callie: I kind of did something but for the right reasons_

_Arizona: What reasons?_

_Callie: Well you see this is the thing, he's not sure that ill come back and he got upset._

_Arizona: Why wouldn't he be sure you told me you told him everything and how you were hoping to open offices out there?_

_Callie: He thinks I don't want to work for my money that ill just spend it all_

_Arizona: Why would he think that?_

_Callie: Well I brought something yesterday and he thinks it means that I wont come back and that we will spend all of his money and well.. This is all coming out wrong._

_Arizona started to cry at this point. I knew I wasn't saying this right why didn't I just tell her it cant make things any worse._

_Arizona: So you're telling me we cant go or that you cant go Callie? I cant take this, I am sorry, I need some time._

_Arizona rushed out of the room, I tried to follow her but my legs wouldn't move. I fell to the floor and the tears poured from my eyes. I didn't hear from Arizona for the next few days. I needed to tell her everything, I knew she was working so I made my way over to the restaurant. I got there and as I stood inside I prepared the speech I was going to give her. I was going to tell her everything and give her the ring when she got home. I can't do this without her anymore. I was stood at the door of the kitchen, I was frozen my arms wrapped around my own waist I suddenly felt cold. Looking through the circle window in the door I searched for a face a movement, something, anything. Then there she was I was ready I took a few deep breaths and…_

_…I was just about to walk through the door and tell her everything when something stopped me._

**-END OF FLASH BACK—-**

Arizona: There's no food ready yet Yang but if there's an order just leave it on the side.

She has her back to me, she has no idea it's me. It's amazing to be this close to her after all this time but what do I say? How do I even start? I hope I figure this out before she turns around, I don't know what to do, that's the first time I've heard her voice in 4 and a half years. That's when I finally stopped calling 6 months after she left. Stopped listening to her answer phone message (never understood why they called it answer phone when it's exactly the opposite. But I digress) her smooth voice bellowing over the music… OH MY GOD SHE'S TURNING AROUND.

Arizona: Cristina I need to as- ohh okay you've left, now I'm a crazy person talking to myself.

So I chickened out just then right there for a second and ducked down behind the dressing table.. I'm not all confident Callie I cant just be like.. "Hi" and cross my arms like the past 8 years mean nothing.. I peak over the table and see that she has her back to me again.. She's shaking her bum to the music, I cant help but watch and let out a little giggle.. I didn't even realise that I might of caught her attention. I cover my mouth to muffle my giggles looking down at the side in front of me and when I lift my head its like the whole world went silent. She turned around, saw me, and dropped the whisk and the bowl she was holding. The entire contents of the bowl now on her trouser leg and the floor. I can hear my heart beat in my ears and felt a lump in my throat once again. I slowly eyed her from bottom to top and reached her elegant face. She looked in shock, at least a minute in silence passed and I couldn't take it any more so I cleared my throat and said the only thing I had practiced in my head.

Callie: Hi


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I'd like to thank everyone that has commented on the story so far and for those that are enjoying it. I want to thank you all as a whole, as you have inspired me to believe in my writing, to write more and to post more to read these lovely comments. I'd also like to thank people who have pointed out a few things…

Firstly the sophie/callie misunderstanding... The first few chapters of this story were pre-written a good few years ago. Before I even began dreaming up calzona fan fics… It's a story that I WAS just writing for me as a release at the time; which I later adapted when after reading so many awesome calzona fan fics… I decided to re-write the story, using my old one as the blue print. As it stands now I have out written myself and the new chapters are exactly that I only had the first 5 chapters of this story originally. Now I am adding to it day by day hoping you will all enjoy where I am taking it.

secondly, to anyone who has mentioned or noticed my grammar and spelling issues, I apologise. From experience I know it isn't nice to read something that has a lot of mistakes, it's not an excuse but I have dyslexia and wasn't very willing to ask for help before. I now have a Beta; my beautiful partner and biggest fan, she works very hard for and with me to get these things right. I am sorry for anyone who has found the mistakes hard to read in the past. Hopefully that will be the end of that.

Finally I'd like to personally thank and answer some on the comments made on the fic so far.

"AZgirl" Thank you for commenting and reading. I hope you like the way that Arizona reacts to everything and the continued interaction between the two. Thank you for your continued support

"sarcasticSweetLadykisses89" I can't tell you if they get back together or not, that would just ruin the reading experience, what I can tell you though is that Callie has found Arizona, what's to follow will [hopefully] be entertaining and keep you interested.

Thanks again. Hope you enjoy. C.

* * *

Arizona was stood to the spot for a good few moments and I was looking in every direction but at her. I felt I had betrayed her and my self. There was nothing I could do to take back the last five years and so many things I had practiced to say but then I saw her and all of that just went away. I want to jump over this dressing table, take her in my arms, let her know how much I have missed her and that I have regretted my decision every day for the past 5 years. I wanted her to know I couldn't be away from her another second, that I loved her and I had never stopped loving her. Then kiss her tell her to run out of the kitchen, come to my room, we would make love all night and pick up where we left off. But I don't think that that is how this is going to work out. One because I'm not sure she still cares and two, by the look on her face id say I'm a long way off a kiss and not so long away from a smack around the face.

Arizona: Hi

She said almost in a whisper… I was about to say something when I noticed that she shook her head hard, raised it then looked me dead in the eye.. It may have been 5 years but I could still recognise that face from a mile away and I wanted the world to swallow me up.

Arizona: HI?

She shouted it this time.

Arizona: FUCKING HI CALLIOPE… 5 years and all you have to say is Hi

I went to open my mouth to say something

Arizona: Oh no you don't! You don't get to say anything right now.

She started to wonder around the kitchen cleaning up the mess she had made and muttering ramblings of frustration. So I thought it best I leave and I started to slowly back out of the kitchen just to give her some time to calm down when she spotted me.

Arizona: OH NO. YOU stay right the FUCK there. You don't get to leave not again.. Not this time.

Callie: I didn't le-

Arizona: Shut right up… ohh I cant do this, with the raven hair Latina in my kitchen, quiet night, no such luck, and mark, and teddy and now calliope ohh.. And what about the job and this? This is all too much how dear she. HOW DEAR YOU… then mum and dad and home and this home and the other home and scary and hard and now calliope and calliope ahh Callie she isn't calliope anymore.. Is she, but she looks so... ahh no don't do this… STAY

She pointed her finger at me and then at the floor. I dear not say anything or move a muscle. She opened her eyes widely as though expecting a reply. All I could do was nod in reply.

She disappeared out of the kitchen for a short while and then reappeared and started to prepare some food, mostly ignoring me and then every once in a while looking over shaking her head and then getting back to what she was doing. she kept checking back at the clock sending out the food. Whenever Cristina walked in to pick up some food she looked at me with pity as though she wanted to help but I just stood and smiled lightly at her.. She left her order pad in the kitchen at one point and I wrote a message just saying "tell Owen im sorry" I put my room number so her could get in contact with me if he wished.

After 45 minutes of this a tall slim lady walked into the kitchen.

Arizona: hey you okay? I'm sorry about this.

Other Chef: Don't worry about it babe anything for you, you know that.

She said with a smile walking over to Arizona and pecking her cheek. I know I had no right to be but this made me jealous and I stood up from my leaning position clearing my throat. They both looked over to me.

Arizona: Teddy meat Calliope… Erm sorry Callie

Teddy: Oh I see. Ill get ready.

Teddy diapered and then returned a few minutes later. Dressed in fresh clean and pressed chef whites bonding into the kitchen she slapped Arizona's bum, gave her another peck on the cheek and gestured for her to leave what she was fussing over.

Arizona: I owe you one

Teddy: Don't be silly, what am I here for if not to take advantage of…

She winked at Arizona and Arizona laughed then looked at me and her mood suddenly changed. She excused herself to go and get ready and gestured that I stay put and quiet once more. As she left and a door clicked behind her Teddy looked at me.

Teddy: So you're the famous Calliope Iphigenia Torres then.

I just nodded scared as to what she might know about me.

Teddy: Don't look so scared its all good.

She said as though readying my mind.

Teddy: Well almost, mainly, except its not really good, like the relationship stuff is good, it's the rest that's a bit rocky.

Callie: I don't really know what to say.

Teddy: If she gives you the chance to don't break her again. I don't think shed survive that.

A click of a door knocked us out of the conversation we were having.

Arizona: Don't worry; she won't have that chance again. Not any time soon

I was going to come to my own defence but decided against it as she doesn't know that I fought for her, that I came back for her, that I was turned away. That it wasn't entirely my fault. I should have thought harder but what could I have done I would have made everything so hard for her.

**-FLASHBACK—**

_I was just about to walk through the door and tell her everything when something stopped me._

_A hand clasped around my arm and pulled me out of the sight of the door through the restaurant and to the back ally of the restaurant_

_Callie: What the fuck Alex._

_Alex: You can't do this you can't stop her from going._

_Callie: I'm not here to do that I'm here to go with her._

_Alex: What about your family, you haven't spoke to her in 2 days she's devastated. What do you think you are doing showing up here? Its her last night here, she leaves in 2 weeks._

_Callie: I know that, its now or never I have to tell her._

_Alex: Tell her what._

_Callie: I gave up the business the money everything. I tried to tell her the other night when she left but she never gave me a chance. I didn't speak to her because I was waiting for her to come home._

_Alex: And how does that help. She's about to start an adventure with no money and no where to live in a foreign country. Do you really think she needs to know that you're broke too, she needs to concentrate and get on in this competition she needs to do and be the best she can. How can she do that if she's always worrying about you and what you gave up? You're selfish._

_Callie: I'm not being selfish, this is what she wants, what we both want. This is our lives were talking about here, it's not your choice Alex its hers._

_Alex: I think as her best friend I might just know what she needs right now. She needs a clear head she needs focus, she doesn't need you to up end her life and make everything confusing. In 2 weeks she leaves and in 3 she will have got onto master chef and paving the way for herself why can't you just leave her be._

_Callie: Because I can't Alex she is the love of my life and I need her. I want her, I need to be in her life and have her in mine. I have just given up my entire family for her. Everything I am and was so that I can be with her wholly and truly.. Don't you dare try to stop this Alex, we both need each other. Can't you see that?_

_Alex: No I cant, I see someone who took her away from me for the past 3 years, I see someone who is selfish enough to make her worry about you when she's supposed to be focusing on her career right now._

_Callie: You never fucking liked me Alex. Just let me see her for two minutes that's all I need, if she says no then I will leave and you will never have to see me again._

_Alex: Says no to what, you? She would never say no to you but I know that this is for the best for her. She doesn't need you. There's plenty of time for romance after she gets back._

_Callie: But when she wins the competition which we know she will, she will be out there for at least 5 years and I can't do that. I can't wait that long she will never forgive me._

_Alex: All me, me, me again aren't you. Why don't you just see that your no good for her?_

_Callie: I want to fucking marry her Alex get out of my way. She is the love of my life and I deserve the chance to tell her and she deserves the chance to decide whether she wants to do this with or without me. NOT YOU._

_Alex: Fine ill go in there and ill talk to her and tell her your intentions. I'm not letting you manipulate her into this._

_Callie: I'm not like that Alex and you know it._

_Alex: I refuse to take any chances._

_Callie: Fine, but hurry up and tell her because I can guarantee when you tell her that I want to marry her she will run out here into my arms, its all we've both ever wanted._

_Alex: Fine ill go but I wouldn't hold your breath._

_I watch through the outside window as Alex went in and spoke to Arizona. At first she seemed happy and then her face changed, she cried and I could she that she was screaming no no no over and over hitting Alex on the chest. I broke down in a heap on the floor, I couldn't watch this. I cried for what felt like hours when I noticed all the lights go out in the kitchen, I scrapped myself of the floor and made my way home. When I got there, I tried to call her again and again, ill never understand why she didn't run into my arms. But after 6 months of calling I decided things had to change. I through myself into my own business, raising money and starting the Arizona Torres line of kitchen equipment. Hoping one day she would she that name, know that that was what I wanted for us and she would come back to me._

**-END OF FLASHBACK—**

I was still stood at the spot I had been commanded to stay on whilst I watched Arizona speak through a few things with Teddy. I felt awkward but I was in no place to just leave or say anything to be honest. I had just dropped back into this beautiful woman's life after being out of it for 5 years. As I was trying to distract myself form the conversation Arizona was having with teddy I started to really notice things around the kitchen. Only after a few moments did I realise that this kitchen was filled with everything from the Arizona Torres line. I dear not say anything but it brought a sly smile to my face… I was rudely awakened from my thoughts.

Arizona: What do you have to smile about Callie?

Callie: Nothing I was just…

I let out a deep sigh .

Callie: Nothing.

Arizona: Right!

She moved her gaze back to Teddy.

Arizona: Okay so that's everything set for the night then, there's only a few hours left so you shouldn't run out, if you do I'm sorry but you'll have to make your own and if you cant be arsed just take the special off.

I was surprised by this, had she shared her recipe with this Teddy person? How dear I judge? That was ours, our meal for two, mine and hers she promised she would never share that. That's a little like a knife to the heart. Again, I suppressed my feelings; I have no right to say anything. Not only have I arrived unannounced, what's to say that she hasn't moved on? That Teddy isn't her new all? She knew all about me, you talk about ex's with your current. Just because my candle never stopped burning for Arizona doesn't mean hers didn't stop burning for me.

She lent across the table and pecked Teddy on the lips. *sound of glass shattering* that's my heart, I deserve it I know but I always hoped that she hadn't moved on.

Teddy: If you need me to cover tomorrow let me know?

Arizona: We'll see how it goes.

Teddy: Love ya sweetie

Arizona: Love you too

An emotional stab to the heart, i almost cry out in pain but stop myself. Arizona walked out of the kitchen holding the door for me to follow. I've never felt as little in my life as I did in that moment, and never so heart broken since she rejected my proposal.

Callie: So erm… What... er, what are we doing now?

Arizona: You staying here?

Callie: Yes.

Arizona: Then I suggest we go to your room. Making a scene in public isn't something I want to do. Letting you into my personal space isn't an option.

Callie: Ok… whatever you want

Arizona: I'd like to go back 5 years and undo everything that happened.

Stab to my heart once more, I'm not sure if she wants to remove me from her past or to place me back into where we lived happily ever after. I cant read her like I used to, her guard is up but I cant blame her. This is harder than I expected.

Callie: I'm sorry

Arizona: I hope you have more than that up your sleeve

Me too. I think to myself as I press the button for the elevator.

Bell boy: Penthouse Miss Torres.

I smile and nod my head.

Callie: Thanks Jimmy

Arizona: Still living the high life with daddy's money?

STAB to the heart once more…

Wait… She doesn't even know?!


End file.
